Safe and Sound
by AkaiitE
Summary: Shima Sakon x Ishida Mitusnari; One shot. Mitsunari takes Sakon as his Wakashu, but doesn't realize how much it will affect him emotionally when they their plan to destroy the Date doesn't go as planned.


Safe and Sound

Ishida Mistunari lay on his back staring at the ceiling above him, his arms crossed behind his head. His bare chest exposed to the cool night air that circulated in the room leaving his ghostly pale skin covered with tiny goose bumps and his nipples slightly erect in protest to the chill. He would have moved to cover up his bare skin except for the head leaning on his chest. The warmth from body pressed against his was almost enough to fend off the chill that hung in the air. The air flung over his midriff pinned the sheet down around his waist, making it completely impossible to change the situation.

Despite his best efforts, he glanced down at the young man who was sleeping so soundly against him. He tried to ignore the way the light of the almost full moon filtered in and lit up his face, bringing out the most prominent features on his young face. The high cheek bones, the strong jaw. The perpetual grin which usually graced his features had been wiped away by the calmness of sleep that had over taken him. He looked so vulnerable like that, reminding Mistunari just how young the boy really was.

Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sudden arousal he felt rushing through his body. He freed his left arm and draped it around the broad muscular shoulders of his young general and drifted off into a pleasant sleep, with memories of the night they had shared flitting in and out of his dreams.

...

"Please my Lord, listen to me!" Mistunari closed his eyes, trying to ignore the grating voice of the persistent Shima Sakon which followed him. He continued walking without making the slightest indication that he had heard the young general. "Lord Ishida!" The voice was closer now. It sounded breathless. The pounding of feet on the wooden planks told Mistunari that Sakon was running after him now. _Lord help him if try and lay a hand on me, _Mistunari thought menacingly. Sure enough he felt a gloved hand rest on his shoulder. Mistunari stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the young general, venom in his glance.

"Shima?" he growled.

"Please, Lord Ishida! You have to listen to me! This is a bad gamble! A bad idea! You can't go through with it!" Mistunari grabbed Sakon's wrist and threw it aside unceremoniously, still maintaining his piercing eye contact. He hoped it would be enough to dissuade Sakon from continuing this pointless endeavor of his.

"I don't have time for your silly games, Shima," Mistunari growled when it became evident that Sakon was not going to give up without a fight on this one.

"My lord!"

"Shima! I said that was enough!"

"But my Lord! Lord Date has spies among us. He is expecting us! We are walking into a trap!"

"What is it you always tell me?" Mitsunari asked mockingly, "Oh! Right. I know. _Life is short. Best take chances and make mistakes while we can. Live life with no regrets!" _Sakon fell silent. It was true. He had spoken those words on more than one occasion. He opened his mouth then closed it again, looking oddly like a fish as he flapped his lips. "I'm simply following your advice, Shima. I'm, how would you say it... ah! Taking a gamble."

"My Lord! This is a bad gamble at the best of times! I wouldn't take it even if the sakes weren't so high!"

"You will learn to hold your tongue, Shima!" Mitsunari snapped and turned on his heels and continued on his way towards Lord Hideyoshi's chamber. He didn't pause to turn around and see Sakon's posture deflate, but judging by the sound of clinking armor, he had slumped over, defeated.

He knew that this endeavor was a bad gamble. The chance of loss was high, even under the best circumstances, much as Sakon had pointed out. And yet, he couldn't loss faith in his Lord Hideyoshi. If Hideyoshi believed it to be worth the risk, then he was just going to have to take the gamble.

Besides there was no possible way Lord Date had any inside information pertaining to this particular plan of attack. With that comforting thought, Mistunari pushed open the door to Lord Hideyoshi's chamber and settled in his spot on the left hand side. He tried to ignore the fact that some new comer had taken the spot on Lord Hideyoshi's right side. A short man with white hair and a stupid purple mask. The spot that had once belonged to his friend, Tokugawa Ieyasu. Although there was no truth to that statement any longer. Ieyasu had revoked his title as Mistunari's friend, and revoked his position at Lord Hideyoshi's right side.

Clenching his jaw, he turned his attention to his lord and listened intently to the battle tacts he described.

...

"Today's the day," Mistunari whispered in Sakon's ear as the young general's eyes flickered open in the bright light of the morning sun.

"I still think this is a mistake," Sakon grumbled, almost incoherently, burrying his face in the skin Mistunari's side.

"You put too little faith in my Lord Hideyoshi."

"I put all my faith in you, Lord Ishida."

"Then trust me on this,"

"Why can't you trust me?" Sakon asked, propping himself up on his elbow, staring down at Mistunari from his slightly elevated position. Mistunari raised a hand, and let his pale fingers gently trace the line of Sakon's jaw, his soft lips... He pulled the young general down towards him with the slightest shift in his hand. Sakon didn't resist and leaned over his lord. Mistunari pressed his lips to Sakon's taking in their tenderness. There was no point in denying it any longer.

He let the kiss last longer than he normally would have, not eager to break away, secretly wishing he could spend one more day in the company of the young general.

"Sakon," he tasted the name on his lips.

"Yes my lord?" Sakon's eyes were closed, a slight smile on his lips.

"Don't worry."

"Yes my lord."

...

"My Lord," Mitsunari had followed Lord Hideyoshi from the war council.

"What is it, Mitsunari,"

"I have reason to believe that this plan may not go as flawlessly as you seem to believe it will." Mitsunari choked out the words, unable to believe he was actually suggesting that Hideyoshi could be wrong. But what if Sakon had been right? He couldn't very well send all his troops in knowing none of them would come out alive.

"That's absurd!" Hideyoshi growled, not turning to look at Mistunari.

"My intel suggests that Lord Date may have spies..."

"Where did you hear such none sense?"

"My young general, Shima Sakon," Mistunari admitted through grit teeth.

"You need to keep that general of your on a tighter leash. He pokes around to much in matters that do not concern him."

"Of course my lord," Mistunari bowed his head and slowed his pace so he was a few steps behind his lord's hulking figure.

"If I might suggest something?" a sly voice whispered in his ear. With a start, Mitsunari turned towards to source of the voice and found himself uncomfortably close to Hanbei, the new comer. He didn't want advice from this untrustworthy man, for all he knew, this man could be the source of Sakon's leak. Instead of acknowledging the comment, Mistunari turned his face forward and continued walking. Yet Hanbei pressed on. "I've seen the way the young general regards you. He has you in very high esteem. Almost to an unhealthy point. It might even suggest that he has feelings for you outside of typical master-subordinate roles."

Mistunari couldn't let that go. Before he could stop himself he felt his mouth form his sharp response.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm only suggesting that the young boy may be in love with you."

"So?"

"Why not use that to your advantage?" Now Mistunari was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Bed him." Mistunari blinked, shocked at the suggestion. "He would follow you to the ends of the world, never question a single order you gave him. Put him on a 'shorter leash' you could say." It had never occurred to Mitsunari to use such tactics. Something so primitive couldn't possibly work, least of all on Shima Sakon who spent most of his free time gambling, drinking, and bedding women. There was no way he'd even be interested in sleeping with a man.

He shook off the idea, trying to ignore Hanbei's sly smirk out of the corner of his eye. Reaching his quarters, he ducked in, trying not to let the idea plauge him.

Could it really work?

Now that he thought of it, he had heard of _Wakashudo._ It was extremely common among men of his status. Why he had never considered it before was actually a shock. He could take on Shima as his _Wakashu, _and properly train him, as well as gain his unwavering loyalty.

While he thought to himself, letting time slip by he stopped noticing the sound of feet passing by on the wooden floor outside his room. He didn't even register when one step of foot steps stopped outside his room. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat, bringing him sharply back to reality. Cursing to himself for not noticing how much time had passed, he quickly lit a candle and reorganized the scattered papers in front of him.

"My lord?" a voice came from the other side of the door. Sakon was kneeling on the other side of the door, awaiting his master's reply.

"Sakon?"

"Yes my lord!"

"You may enter," Mistunari sighed. Sakon pushed the door opened and stepped into the room. He stood in front of Mistunari and pressed his palms to his thighs before bowing low. "Sit. I have something I must discuss with you."

Eagerly, but clumsily, Sakon kneeled before Mitsunari.

"Did you rethink my proposal?" Sakon asked, slurring his words slightly. The smell of sake wafted off the young general and filled Mistunari's nostrils.

"No." Mistunari replied curtly, trying to ignore the hurt look on Sakon's face "however that is why we need to talk."

Curious, Sakon raised his eye level, his golden eyes meeting Mistunari's.

"What do you wish to discuss with me?" Sakon asked.

"I know you are a year into manhood, so this suggestion may be a tad unorthodox. But I wish to take you on as my _Wakashu_." Mistunari paused, letting the words sink in. He closed his eyes, forcing the heat out of his skin as he realized how stupid this must seem.

"Your... _Wakashu_ my lord?" Sakon asked.

"Yes. I have never taken a _Wakashu _before, and you are still quite young... you have much to learn" he was sounding more and more ridiculous by the second. He should have just pounced on the young general rather than deal with these formalities.

"What are you suggesting my Lord?" _I'm suggesting you let me bed you, you ignorant fool!_

"I'm suggesting you and I create a bond of brotherhood. A bond stronger than any other." Why was he suddenly noticing now how Sakon's lips looked so welcoming, and that his skin seemed so soft, like the silk of a _Geisha's_ Kimono? Why was he suddenly so hyper aware of the curve of Sakon's neck and the bulging muscles that failed to stay hidden despite the loos fabrics of his attire? Why was he suddenly aching to close the gap between them and firmly place his lips upon Sakon's ever smiling lips?

He shook himself. He was being ridiculous. He was simply preparing himself for the situation he was suggesting.

"Do you want to...bed me... my lord?"

"That's one way of putting it," Mistunari replied, clearing his throat. He averted his gaze, still fighting the heat that was rising under his collar. Sakon remained silent. For a long moment there was no sound except for their breathing. But quite suddenly Mistunari heard the rustling of fabric. He looked up to find Sakon on his hands and knees leaning towards him. Mistunari's first response was to start leaning away, but then he thought better of it and raised his hand. He let his fingers twine themselves in Sakon's cropped brown hair, then take a firm grip. He hesitated only a second before pulling Sakon's face towards his own.

He pressed his lips to Sakon's, taking in the flavour of the Sake which was still on his breath. He tasted the day's hard work in the sun in the sweat that had once beaded on his upper lip, but had since dried into a salty flavour on his lips. Sakon didn't fight as Mistunari kissed him, pressing his lips with a consistent and firm pressure. Parting his lips, Mistunari darted his tongue through the new gap. He felt Sakon's hand cup his face, then slowly slide down his cheek. His fingers trailed over Mistunari's exposed flesh at the base of his neck.

Trying to ignore the blood pounding in his ears, Mistunari pushed over Sakon then climbed over top of the young man then lowered himself so he was straddling his stomach. He could feel the increasing bulge pressing against his backside as he leaned back ever so slightly so he could expose Sakon's chest. Once free of his shirt, Mistunari pinned Sakon's hand above his head and leaned down to kiss him again. Starting with Sakon's lips then trailing down his neck, leaving bite marks in locations he knew would be hidden when Sakon donned his shirt once again.

Mistunari sat back up and admired the steadily growing bruises that were rising on Sakon's chest. He slid himself backwards over Sakon's crotch so he was straddling Sakon's thighs. Fiddling with the belt which usually held up Sakon's two swords, Mistunari began to feel himself getting restless, wanting this Sakon more and more with each passing second. He could feel himself getting harder.

"Wait," Sakon gasped, grabbing Mistunari by the wrist. When Mistunari's impatient fingers stopped fumbling with the buckles, Sakon released him and let his fingers trail up Mistunari's chest. Slowly, he removed Mistunari's own jacket, his calloused fingers creating electricity which made choked moans try to escape from Mistunari's throat. He then moved to remove Mistunari's trousers.

Once free of his clothing, Sakon looked up and down Mistunari's slender yet muscular body. He didn't feel nervous or self conscious of the fact that he was harder than his sword. He could feel drops of fluid dripping from the tip of his penis.

"I want to take you in my mouth, my lord." Sakon whispered, his eyes wide as he regarded Mistunari's large, hard penis. Mistunari nodded, and swept the sheet which he had once been working on onto the floor. He sat on his low table, directing Sakon towards his cock. Once. Twice. Three times Sakon trailed his tongue along the length of Mitsunari's penis, then wrapped his kiss swollen lips around the tip. He pushed the cock into his mouth, then slowly pulled it back out, letting his tongue drift along the senstive base of the penis. Mistunari threw back his head and let a real moan escape his lips. There was no point in holding back any longer. Twice more Sakon did the same thing before relaxing his throat completely and letting the penis slid as far as it would go. Mistunari tried to control himself, preventing his muscles from contracting and causing him to buck forward, deeper into Sakon's throat. Despite his best effort, he still found himself pushing forward, causing Sakon to gag violently.

Mistunari pulled himself out of Sakon's mouth.

"My lord," Sakon splutter.

"No more of that, Shima," he growled, pushing Sakon back on the ground, his hands ripping off Sakon's trousers, exposing Sakon's own hard and throbbing penis.

Mistunari licked his fingers, covering them with warm saliva. Once satisfied, he trailed his hand down Sakon's penis, watching with interest as pre cum started erupting from the tip and dripping down the long hard shaft.

Then Mistunari slipped on finger inside Sakon's opening.

"Just relax." Sakon breathed out and the tight opening loosened ever so slightly around Mistunari's finger, so he took advantage of it and slipped a second finger inside and started working at it. Sakon grunted with pleasure as Mistunari slipped his fingers in and out methodically. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Sakon's tasting himself on those swollen lips. Sakon groaned into him as they kissed.

Suddenly, Mistunari stopped, and pulled away from Sakon, slipping his fingers out completely, and trailing them back up the length of Sakon's cock. Sakon let out a slight whimper as Mistunari let go completely. As he leaned back in, he trailed the tip of his own penis along Sakon's ass. He groaned again. Louder this time.

Unable to bear it himself any longer, Mistunari pushed himself into Sakon. He felt Sakon shudder with something between delight and discomfort. He slid himself in all the way, then back out again. On the second dip, he knew he had hit Sakon's prostate because of the sudden gasp then moan that escaped his lips. He felt Sakon tighten around his cock.

Sakon reached between the two of them and grasped his own penis with his hand and began running his hand along it's length in time to Mistunari's pumping.

"My lord!" he gasped after the sixth or seventh time of Mistunari hitting Sakon's prostate. He let out a low groan, and exploded from his tip all over himself and Mistunari. Almost instantly, Mistunari felt his mind go blank and felt his body tense as he too reached his climax.

Panting, he pulled himself out of Sakon, and grabbed a nearby cloth to clean himself off with. Once satisfied, he threw the cloth at Sakon, who in turn cleaned himself off.

Not caring about the mess of clothing, nor the strewn papers, Mistunari laid himself out on his bed roll and raised an eyebrow at Sakon, suggesting he come lay down beside him. Sakon understood and immediately lay down beside Mistunari, leaning his head against Mistunari's shoulder and pressing his body to Mistunari's. Mistunari didn't even care that Sakon was out of breath and covered in sweat, because he was the same way.

"My lord. I..." he paused.

"Sakon?" he hadn't even realized he had abandoned the use of Sakon's last name.

"I... this... I..." he burried his face into the strong muscles under Mistunari's arms. "I have wanted this for a very long time." Mistunari froze, remembering Hanbei's words. _The way he looks at you. _He was completely at a loss for words. Truth be told, he had never really given the idea of bedding Sakon for real any thought. Truth be told, he had often found himself fantasizing about often enough.

He was about to answer when he noticed that Sakon's breathing had evened out. He glanced down, realizing that his eyes were closed. He was already asleep.

...

"Today's the day," Mistunari whispered in Sakon's ear as the young general's eyes flickered open in the bright light of the morning sun.

"I still think this is a mistake," Sakon grumbled, almost incoherently, burrying his face in the skin Mistunari's side.

"You put too little faith in my Lord Hideyoshi."

"I put all my faith in you, Lord Ishida."

"Then trust me on this,"

"Why can't you trust me?" Sakon asked, propping himself up on his elbow, staring down at Mistunari from his slightly elevated position. Mistunari raised a hand, and let his pale fingers gently trace the line of Sakon's jaw, his soft lips... He pulled the young general down towards him with the slightest shift in his hand. Sakon didn't resist and leaned over his lord. Mistunari pressed his lips to Sakon's taking in their tenderness. There was no point in denying it any longer.

He let the kiss last longer than he normally would have, not eager to break away, secretly wishing he could spend one more day in the company of the young general.

"Sakon," he tasted the name on his lips.

"Yes my lord?" Sakon's eyes were closed, a slight smile on his lips.

"Don't worry."

"Yes my lord."

The two of them rose and donned their clothing which had been strewn around the room. It took some time to find all their respective pieces which had been thrown aside so carelessly.

"You will stay at my side," Mistunari instructed as he smoothed the fabric of his jacket carefully, not looking up, afraid of what might happen if he caught sight of Sakon's sly grin.

"Yes, of course my lord."

"Even when we grant Lord Hideyoshi an audience before this endeavor is to take place."

"Of course, my lord."

"You will hold your tongue, or I will bite it off next time," At this, he allowed his eyes to flicker towards Sakon. Shock crossed Sakon's face, but soon smoothed out to a suggestive smirk.

"When might that be, my lord?"

"As soon as I deem necessary," Mistunari replied, trying not to think that he might have to suggest that time be now.

"What if I want it sooner?" Sakon asked.

"Patience is the key to being a strong warrior."

"Just like you were so patient last night?"

"Exactly" With that, he leaned over and pressed his lips against Sakon's, unable to resist the temptation any longer. "Now, behave yourself."

As they slid the shoji screen aside just as Sakon was tightening the belt around his waist. He was still blushing furiously at the sudden kiss Mistunari had placed against his lips. Nobody even glanced their way as they walked along the planks to Lord Hideyoshi's council.

Mistunari took his seat on Hideyoshi's left side, with Sakon hovering behind him. He kept his eyes firmly ahead, ignoring Hanbei's grin. Hanbei obviously knew that Mistunari had taken his advice. All of the Toyotomi probably knew what had transpired the night before.

Hideyoshi cleared his throat.

"Today," he began, "we shall take the first steps towards the brighter future I have envisioned for this scattered country of the rising sun. Today we begin our unification." Cheers rose around the table as the generals expressed their delight. "Let us take this step together!"

...

It was obvious the plan was going to fail almost as soon as they began. Mistunari knew almost instantly that there was no use. There was no way they could turn this situation back around. No way to right this wrong. No back now. Not that there had ever really been an option of turning back. Once the plan had been set in motion there was no hope of turning back. Now they were in too deep.

As he slashed aside arrows as they targeted him, he watched as soldiers not as quick with their blade as he fell prey to the vicious barrage of projectiles. Bodies piled up around his feet, his feet were soon soaked with the blood of the hundreds of Toyotomi men that had fallen.

He had lost sight of Sakon as soon as the battle had begun, but he didn't think he could bear to see the sad, smug look on his face as he realized his information had been correct and they had just walked into a trap.

"Sakon?" he screamed, trying to locate his young general. "Sakon?" his cries brought on a wave of Date soldiers, all of whom fell to steel, littering the ground with the corpses of the Toyotomi men who had already fallen. Mistunari made his way through the ranks, cutting down everyone who got in his way.

He paused only when he finally saw Sakon.

He was too far away. Helpless to aide him. He was forced to watch as Sakon drew his two swords in response to his assailant's blade held casually in his left hand. He wanted to shout for Sakon to run. There was no way he stood a chance against the man who stood before him.

Time then did a strange thing.

It seemed to slow down. His body was too heavy to move. He tried to lift his legs and run, but he couldn't. He watched in horror as Sakon raised his blades to deflect a downward stroke from his opponent, then parried quickly. His sword swung wildly, connecting more often with steel than his opponent's blade. Yet somehow he got through the man's guard, knocking aside his sword. The sharp edge of Sakon's sword made contact with the soft as butter skin of his opponent's cheek, leaving a gash a few inches long on the left side of his face.

His opponent staggered backwards and grabbed the wound with his free right hand. Momentary victory flashed in Sakon's eyes, visible even from the distance Mistunari still stood, but the victory was short lived as Katakura Kojuuro took hold of his blade with both hands and plunged his sword into Sakon, just between his third and fourth ribs on the right hand side.

Sakon came to a grinding halt. The fire burning in his eyes extinguished almost immediately. He looked down at his chest where the sword protruded. For a moment nothing happened, then Sakon coughed, a spray of blood splashed across Katakura's face, but he didn't even flinch. He withdrew the sword, his face grim and covered in blood.

Time returned to it's normal speed and Mistunari ran towards Sakon who stumbled forward a few steps then fell to his knees. He swayed for a moment, then toppled backwards, lying in the bloody mud he had moments before been standing in. Mistunari skidded to a halt, Katakura already retreating back to where Lord Date was fending off multiple assailants. For a split second, Mistunari debated chasing after the man, but instead fell to his knees. He gathered Sakon in his arms, dragging his head and torso into his lap. He pressed his hands firmly on Sakon's wound, the hot blood pouring out from between his finger. Sakon's breathing was coming in gasps. The right side of his chest was not expanding with each intake of breath.

Mistunari could feel the tears streaming down his face as he pressed the wound harder.

"Sakon!" he howled. "Sakon, just hold on!" he knew it was useless. There was no way to save him. Sakon knew as well. The smile was fading quickly.

"I'm still betting on you, Mitsunari," he whispered, lifting a hand to touch Mistunari's face. He felt the bloody hand trail along his cheek. As his finger tips reached Mistunari's jaw bone, the hand went limp and fell to Sakon's side. His breaths had stopped coming, the gush of blood slowed.

"No!" he roared, throwing his head backwards, pulling Sakon's limp body closer to his chest. He could have cared less if someone came along in that moment and took his head right there. In fact he would have welcomed it. But instead, he just sat in the mud with the tears streaming down his face.

He had learnt to love.

And that love had been taken from him.

There could be no joy in the world.

None.

Someone would pay for this.

He would get his revenge.

But until then, he would continue to kneel in the mud, curled over Sakon's body, his tears staining the already blood drenched cloth.


End file.
